Inuyashas way to Liven things up
by JanieUchiha
Summary: Inuyasha gets really bored one day so he asks Kagome for some modern things to help him prank a few people. But it somewhat backfires. Humor. PLz R&R. One of my first fanfics.


**Ok so this isn't my first fanfic but its one of the first decent ones I'm posting. I realize I'm not very good at writing but I try - well I hope you will like it 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…very sadly T.T**

**--**

A warm breeze blew through the trees of the semi-dense forest. Birds flew about chirping happily. It was a sunny, beautiful day. Just the kind of weather that would brighten up any ones day. And it did, most people were going about their normal lives happily. Except for two, totally ticked off demons that is.

"I'm going to rip your throat out Inuyasha!!"

"You better prepare yourself little brother."

Inuyasha back away slightly as the older dog and wolf demon advanced towards him with murderous glares. A moment ago he had been rolling around behind a bush laughing like crazy, until they discovered him that is. He couldn't help but smirk slightly as he remembered what he had just done to the two.

Inuyasha sat impatiently at the well waiting for Kagome to return home from her time. He had been waiting there for nearly 3 hours. He was about to go get her. How long could it take to get the few simple items he had requested anyway?! Inuyasha stood up growling slightly. He crossed his arms and put on his usual scowl. He paced in front of the well. Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippou were sitting under the shade of a near by tree eating some potato chips that Kagome had left for them. Shippou reached in her temporarily discarded bag and pulled out a lollipop. He sucked on it lightly as he watched Inuyasha with a bored look.

"Geez Inuyasha, you're the one that asked her to leave this time. At least be patient." Shippou stated simply. Inuyasha ran over to him and grabbed his tail lifting him up to eye level. He was glaring furiously at Shippou. Shippou shuddered in fear.

"I don't have to be anything for you ya stupid brat! So why don't you just shut up!" He dropped Shippou on the ground. In return Shippou's eyes began to water up. He opened his mouth and took in a big breath.

"KAGOME!!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head for a moment and he winced. He glared at Shippou and was about to yell at him again when he heard his worst nightmare.

"Inuyasha…SIT!" Kagome's voice rang from behind him. Inuyasha went pounding into the ground. He lifted his head up to see Shippou jumping into Kagome's arms. Sitting next to Kagome were two medium sized boxes. Inuyasha jumped up with an excited expression. He ran over to the boxes and began to dig through them.

"Did you get everything Kagome?" He asked as he pulled a few things out. Kagome gave him a weird look before nodding her head. She held out her fingers and began to list off the items out loud.

"Let's see, two large buckets, 50 feet of thin yet sturdy rope, and enough syrup to fill both buckets." When she was done she noticed the confused looks Sango and Miroku were now giving her. She just shrugged. Inuyasha smirked evilly and picked up both boxes and ran off into the woods. Everyone else just stood there with sweat drops thinking that the only explanation is that he's gone crazy.

Deep in the forest Inuyasha was proceeding to fill both buckets with the many, many bottles of syrup. He hadn't a clue what the stuff actually was but he had heard Kagome say it was sticky, really sticky. So it was perfect for his plan. He let out an evil laugh as he ran over the plan in his head. He knew very well that he could be killed for what he was about to do but he didn't care. His life had been so boring lately and he needed to liven it up and there was only one way he wanted to do it.

After he had filled both buckets fully he set them up in parallel trees with the rope. All he had to do was cut one connected rope and both buckets would spill its contents on any unsuspecting by passers. Inuyasha made sure there was no one nearby to accidentally set off his trap and ran off to find his designated victims.

Up near the river young Rin squealed in delight as she stepped into the cool slightly rushing water. Her kimono was hemmed up at the sides to keep it form getting soaked as she looked for passing fish to catch for her dinner. Jaken leaned against Ah-Un watching Rin carefully making sure the river didn't carry her off or something. Sesshoumaru would have his head if anything at all happened to her. Sesshoumaru was leaning against a near by tree with his eyes closed. He opened them and set his only hand on his sword as he sensed a demon nearing, no, a half-demon. He growled slightly. He was not in the mood to deal with his foolish half-brother right now.

Inuyasha burst through the bushes and ran at Rin. She gasped in fear. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he started after him. Inuyasha simply knocked Rin over and then threw rocks at Sesshoumaru. Who in turn clenched his fists and started chasing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was faster than usual for some reason today as he moved swiftly in between the trees. He grinned as he sensed Kouga up ahead. He jumped on Kouga's head and proceeded forward. Kouga's eye twitched as he held up his fist.

"YOU STUPID MUTT!!"

He chased after Inuyasha using his shards to boost his speed and still Inuyasha was faster. Inuyasha was moving as fast as he could. Usually he would just engage in a fight with Kouga. Kouga found this odd but still chased him. He looked to his left and saw Inuyasha's brother also pursuing him. Now Kouga was really confused. Even so he was more pissed off.

Inuyasha made his way to where the trap was. He ducked behind the bush where the trigger to his trap was. He saw Kouga and Sesshoumaru running parallel to each other down the path he'd just been on, exactly like he planned. When they were a few feet away he swiftly cut the trap and both buckets turned upside down making a waterfall of syrup which surprisingly, Sesshoumaru and Kouga both collided with.

Inuyasha fell over laughing as both demons stood there covered in the sticky substance with annoyed looks. Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed red as he turned towards the laughing shaking bush. Kouga clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. He growled a low deadly sound. He and Sesshoumaru advanced towards the bush slowly with murderous looks. Kouga winced at how uncomfortable and slightly hard it was to move. That only angered him more.

"I'm going to rip your throat out Inuyasha!"

"You better prepare yourself little brother."

Inuyasha stopped laughing abruptly and slowly dragged his eyes up to look at the two royally pissed demons. He pulled himself up and started to back away slowly, but they kept advancing towards him with the same murderous look.

"Eh, heh, heh. Come on guys, it was just a harmless joke!" He searched his head for any excuse to keep form getting beaten near death or worse. Kouga stared at him with a dumbfounded look.

"Are you serious you stupid mutt?! A harmless joke!?" He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist again. "I'm gonna beat you within an inch of your pathetic life!" He ran at Inuyasha then jumped in the air and aimed a shard enhanced kick at him. Inuyasha dodged the attack but just barely. He turned and ran towards where the rest of his group was. Sesshoumaru pulled out Tokijin and sent an energy wave after Inuyasha. He turned his head back for a moment and let out a small yelp. He jumped to the side but the blast still caught pat of his foot. He grabbed his foot and hopped around on the other gritting his teeth in pain. His eyes teared up as he set his injured foot on the ground and continued to run towards his friends.

Kagome looked up as she felt the ground shake and saw a dust cloud form above the trees. Shippou jumped on her shoulder.

"What is that Kagome?"

"I haven't a clue Shippou." Sango and Miroku joined her and Shippou in staring at the cloud. They felt several more tremors shake the ground. They were about to run to see what it was when they spotted Inuyasha running into the clearing. A blue energy wave just missed him. Then they saw Kouga kick the ground he had just passed over. Kagome could see even from this distance that Kouga and Sesshoumaru were covered in brown goop.

"What on earth do you think he did to piss off both of them?" Sango asked as she stared at Inuyasha being chased around the open field by the two very ticked demons.

"I haven't a clue but whatever it was it was probably pretty bad." Miroku answered her somewhat shaking his head. Shippou scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Well who cares, he's been needing this for awhile." Kagome's eyes were glued on the goop covered demons. It suddenly clicked in her head what that goop was. It was syrup! Kagome held her stomach as she burst out laughing. The others gave her weird looks not understanding her laughter. Kagome wiped the tears that were forming form laughing so hard and straightened up.

"I just figured out what he did…He somehow dumped the syrup I brought him all over Sesshoumaru and Kouga." The others stared at the still ensuing fight for a minute before joining Kagome in her laughter.

Inuyasha stopped running and looked at his laughing friends. His face flushed thinking they were laughing at him. After a few seconds of just standing there he realized his mistake. He turned around to see Sesshoumaru and Kouga right behind them. Their bangs shadowed their eyes which glinted evilly. They crack their knuckles…er Kouga cracked his knuckles, that's a bit difficult for Sesshoumaru. Kouga jumped on Inuyasha and started beating the pulp out of him. Sesshoumaru soon joined him. A dust cloud formed around them and all that could be seen was random limbs once in awhile. Inuyasha screamed in pain and begged them to stop.

Inuyasha half crawled out of the dust cloud and was about to get up and run when Kagome yelled the word 'sit' three times. Inuyasha looked at her crying.

"How could you Kagome…" She just stuck her tongue out and went into a fit of giggles.

About an hour later Sesshoumaru and Kouga had had enough of beating Inuyasha. He now lay in a heap covered in bruises. He couldn't even move his finger that's how much pain was coursing through his body. Sesshoumaru had threatened Kagome before he left since he had heard that she had given him the supplies. And of course that had ticked off Kouga so they bickered for a moment until Sesshoumaru just turned and left heading back towards the river where Rin and Jaken were waiting. Not only did he need to get back to them but he needed to get the drying sticky substance off of him, it was really getting on his nerves now.

Kouga stayed there for a moment to get some flirting in with Kagome but as soon as he had reached for her hand she recoiled from him.

"Ew, Kouga don't touch me! You're all sticky!"

Kouga sulked behind a tree for a moment before walking over to Inuyasha and kicking him in the side.

"Stupid mutt! I can't even flirt with my beloved Kagome!" Kouga gave another

kick before walking off back into the woods headed towards the same water source as Sesshoumaru. He would find a way to get back at Inuyasha. He would return the joke but much, much worse.

--

**Well what'd ya think? I hope you liked it -Please review. But no flames please. But any advice is very welcome, I'm always looking to improve my writing skills - I don't know if I'll write anymore. Maybe a few more chapters to show Sesshys and Kouga's revenge but I don't know. You tell me if I should.**


End file.
